Generally, if electronic products such as computers, displays, and mobile terminals do not adequately diffuse heat generated from the inside of the electronic products to the outside thereof, a collision with the residual images on a screen, the failure of the system, etc., may be caused due to excessive accumulation of the heat generated. In addition, due to the excessive accumulation of the heat, the life of the electronic products may be shortened or the source of the explosion and fire may be also provided in severe cases.
In recent years, electronic products including mobile terminals are continuously evolving, and are promoting high performance and multi-function according to user's needs.
In particular, mobile terminals are required to be compact in size and light in weight to maximize the user's portability and convenience, and integrated components are being mounted in a small space for the high-performance. Accordingly, components used in mobile terminals become increasingly high performance to thus increase heating temperature. The increased heating temperature makes an influence upon adjacent components to thus cause the performance of the mobile terminals to be lowered.
A variety of insulating materials are applied in mobile terminals in order to solve problems due to heat generated from the mobile terminals, but optimum insulation materials that are thin and has excellent heat insulation performance have not been developed yet. Thus, a technology of insulation is variously under research and development.
Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-1134880 disclosed a mobile terminal including a heat insulation film arranged in the front surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, showing an advantage of preventing the heat generated from the mobile terminal from being delivered to a user's face through the LCD panel. However, the heat insulation film is a low emissivity film that blocks passage of heat, while allowing transmission of visible light at maximum, and is attached on the front surface of the LCD panel, to thus cause a limit in insulating high temperature heat generated from built-in parts in a mobile terminal. As a result, a problem of heat generated from an up-to-date high performance mobile terminal may not be solved.
Thus, the present inventors have continuously studied a technology of suppressing a transfer of heat generated from a mobile terminal to thus have derived and invented structural features of a sheet that can perform heat radiation and heat transfer suppression function, and to thus have completed a composite sheet according to the present invention, which is more economical, utilizable, and competitive.